


Lunar New Year

by blackjackcat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackcat/pseuds/blackjackcat
Summary: Persistence versus reluctance.





	Lunar New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Requested by lil_1337, Ensemble - Tuesday in the park.  
> Based on real life events & childhood memories. Happy Year of the Boar!  
> Content: Lions, dragons & music. Oh my.

“Over here.” Duo led the way through the crowd, his excitement making him move so fast that Heero almost lost him when he stopped to allow a family of five to pass. 

Heero sighed as Duo came to a stop at the edge of a circle that had formed around the stage planted in the middle of the park, “How did you hear about this?”

“A flyer in the library.” Duo’s grin was a mix of excitement and mischief. “Fei always changes the subject whenever I ask him-”

“He does that because you’re annoying.”

“So I figured I might get an answer if I surprise him.” Duo continued as if Heero had said nothing.

Heero did a double take at the back of the stage where the performers and musicians were getting ready. “You invited Chang?”

“All of us actually.” Trowa’s voice materialized before he did, slipping through the crunch of the crowd to join them, Quatre a beat behind him.

Heero shook his head but didn’t say anything unsure if Wufei would be appreciate or insulted by Duo’s efforts.

Quatre was eyeing the instruments with interest. Along the back of the cement stage, several drums that looked large enough to crush or contain an adult were arranged. “What are those?”

“Tanggu.” Wufei’s voice held it’s usual clarity, but Quatre swore he felt the temperature drop as Chang turned to Duo. “Maxwell. This is your doing.”

“Well yeah,” Duo didn’t seem to notice Wufei’s tension, “I asked you to explain the difference but you said it couldn’t be explained only observed.”

Heero internally winced. He’d learned long ago to avoid such excuses with Duo. It led to activities. From his point of safety he watched as Wufei came to the same belated understanding. 

Trowa was busy pretending to study the cymbals that some of the musicians were readying. Quatre wisely leaned close, noting the light shade of red Chang was turning. Cymbals crashed and with a yell, the drummers joined in, introducing their ancestors to the crowd. Music crashed into the packed park, filling everyone with wonder, curiosity or anticipation.

In an instant Wufei’s coloring calmed and he folded his arms across his chest, “Yes. I did mean that.” He turned towards the stage as two white Chinese lions stepped onto the stage, every step matching the beats of the tanggu drums, shouts and cymbals filling the air to express or emphasize. 

No one watched Wufei, caught up in the lion’s dance that stopped everyone passing in the park, drawing them in to watch steps that had been laid down for centuries. 

It was Duo who broke the silence, “They still look like dragons to me.”

“They are not dragons Maxwell.” Before Duo could do more than open his mouth, Wufei nodded to the corner of the stage as a young acrobat ran onto stage carrying a staff bearing a red orb that spun and twisted, the red fringe decorating it twisting like the fire it represented. “That is a dragon.”

Behind the pair a red dragon burst onto the stage, chasing the red orb and held aloft by eight people. Rib after rib ran by, twisting and turning as the dragon chased its leader around the stage. It wove around the edge of the crowd and even itself, the fluidness of its turns making watchers forget that the dragon was born aloft by people.

Even Trowa was impressed by the acrobatics the bearers managed. He knew it had to take incredible strength in the arms and legs, holding each other aloft while still turning the dragon. 

Quatre was just as caught up in the beauty of the dance and was just as jolted as Duo when the cymbals gave a final crash, signaling the end of the dance. 

Cheering and claps filled the air of the park, their echoes lingering with their owners as people stayed, still watching as the performers lingered, thanking the crowd and explaining about their school and traditions.

Duo grinned at Wufei from beside Heero, “Fei that was awesome!”

Wufei shrugged, eyes still on the dragon, “They are students.”

“If those are just students I’d love to see some professionals someday.” Quatre spoke up.

“And now we’d like to invite you to help carry the dragon!” The teacher announced to the smaller crowd. Most adults had left, but those with children still lingered, the shine in their kids eyes obvious.

Wufei tensed, arms still folded, his grip on his biceps tight as a few stepped forward from the crowd and took up position beside the dragons bearers.

Quatre noticed first, but Duo beat him to it. “What’s up Fei?”

Chang was so tense, he didn’t answer until the drums started again and the dragon slowly started walking, now supported by twice as many. 

“Bearing the dragon..it is a great honor.” He watched a portion of the dragon dip, “If they were to drop it-”

“So what was the dragon chasing?” Duo interjected, trying to dispel the tension. “Why would a dragon want a ball on a stick?”

Quatre almost thought that Duo had made an unwise redirection when Trowa spoke up surprising them all, but Wufei most. “It represents a pearl.”

Wufei recovered first, “Correct. Among other things..”

“The flaming sun, moon, north star, thunder or wisdom.” Trowa listed them off.

“Usually wisdom..” Wufei murmured as Quatre grinned, “I’m impressed Trowa.” 

Trowa lifted his phone and gave it a jiggle, then confessed, “I Googled.” He looked at Wufei, but I’ve also seen it many times in art. The dragon is usually shown chasing or holding a pearl.

“To show that dragons are always after knowledge.” Duo concluded, then blinked at the four staring at him, “What? I can Google too.” He grinned at the exasperated look Wufei gave him then winked at Heero, who wasn’t surprised. Duo was very adept at misdirection. Many of the questions he asked were tools, not queries.

A little girl went past, helping to hold up the dragon, her black hair pulled back in pigtails and her eyes over-bright. She beamed at their group, one of the last in the park and nodded proudly, but didn’t let go, seriously helping her mother and the acrobat carry the burden.

It was brief, but Duo caught the expression on Wufei’s face as the trio went by. “I’m starved. I think those drums beat the essence out of my stomach.”

Trowa smirked, amused, gathering Quatre close to clue him in to their departure. “The essence?”

“It’s hard to explain. What else would you call it?” Duo set off through the park, bantering in good humor with Trowa about how to best describe their recent experience, Quatre egging them each on in turn. Heero and Wufei were next to follow, walking in silence only to the lot where Duo suddenly stopped and turned back to the pair grinning.

“Hey Fei! Goon hoi fa choi!” 

Quatre had to smother a laugh as he watched Wufei’s face drain.

“Maxwell..that is not anywhere close to correct.”

“So teach me then.” 

“No. That’s Cantonese, not Mandarin.”

“You’re just going to let me say it wrong then?” 

Quatre and the rest watched Wufei struggle between not wanting to share and the horror of Duo’s mispronunciation. 

“Alright.” Wufei cut off Duo’s second attempt. “I will correct you if you swear to never attempt to say it again Maxwell.”

Duo grinned, “Deal.”

Wufei briefly closed his eyes as if asking his ancestors for patience, “Gung Hay Fat Choy.”

Duo grinned, “Thanks Fei.” He turned to Quatre, “So where do we eat?”

Heero rolled his eyes as Trowa slipped Duo five bucks, clearly collecting on a bet that Duo could get Wufei to wish him a happy new year.

Quatre smiled, stepping between Wufei and the collected bet, “I know a place nearby.”

“Please don’t say Taco Tuesday..” Trowa muttered, clearly worn out.

“Chinese food?” Duo grinned pocketing the cash. 

“Of course.” Quatre smiled.

“Course, Fei just calls it food.” 

“Text me the address.” Wufei headed into the lot towards his own car.

“I’d call that a success.” Duo saluted Trowa and Quatre then caught hold of Heero’s jacket, giving it a tug to turn him in the direction of their car. “I saw it,” He practically sang when they were out of earshot of the others.

Heero raised a brow, “Saw what?”

Duo grinned as he slid into the driver’s seat, “A smile on Fei.”

Heero nodded. He’d caught it to, as the girl had passed them Chang had smiled for just the barest moment. “Make your year?”

Duo buckled his seat belt and turned the keys in the ignition, “It’s a start.”

“Most dragons are one hundred and ten feet when used by professionals.” Duo gaped at the mental image of a dragon that size, “How did you know that Heero? I thought you were Japanese.”

“I am. That doesn’t mean I can’t Google.”

Duo pulled out, the sound of his laugh chasing the wind as they left the park, a good new year’s start for Heero.


End file.
